Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a teaching game and, more particularly, to a binary rotation teaching game including a plurality of marbles for toggling a plurality of gates between open and closed positions.
2. Prior Art
The binary system has become widely known and used during recent years in electronic data processing equipment. Emphasis has also been placed on the binary system in modern educational courses of mathematics, such as the so-called xe2x80x9cnew mathxe2x80x9d. However, the binary system is not known to have been incorporated heretofore in game apparatus or sets for purposes of entertainment and enjoyment as well as being educational.
Moreover, computers play an ever-increasing role in the conduct of the affairs of virtually everyone in the country. The functions of digital computers are based upon logic and arithmetic operations which recognize two states, e.g., on-off, high-low, magnetized-non-magnetized. The two states are assigned respective meanings which relate to the operation being performed, e.g., true-false, 1-0, etc. While overall computer construction, operation and programming can be very complex and highly technical, the basics of binary mathematics and the various manipulations of the digit sequences which implement the logic and arithmetic operations may be learned by persons of all ages having basic numerical familiarity.
Presently known games based on numbers use the number system having base 10, such as conventional playing cards. This invention utilizes the binary number system having base 2 in games, which may be played with gates as long as each is able to display representations of 0 and 1, which comprise the numbers in the binary system.
In view of the foregoing background, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a simple and enjoyable means for learning the basics of binary mathematics and typical computer operations. These and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention are provided by a game for learning binary mathematics and including a plurality of balls that may be formed from glass or steel material, a backboard having a substantially planar surface and opposed top and bottom edge portions integral therewith, and a plurality of elongate members selectively connected to each other and to the backboard. The plurality of members are disposed in non-horizontal directions and define a plurality of paths between the top and bottom edge portions of the backboard.
The game further includes a plurality of gate sections pivotally connected to the backboard and engageable with select ones of the plurality of members so that the gate sections can be pivoted between open and closed positions, respectively. The plurality of gate sections each has an axis of rotation preferably extending substantially perpendicularly to the backboard, respectively.
The game may further include a plurality of electrical contacts connected to the plurality of gate sections and the plurality of elongate members, a plurality of LEDs connected to one the plurality of electrical contacts, respectively, and a power supply source connected to another of the plurality of electrical contacts, respectively. Select ones of the plurality of marbles may cause corresponding ones of the plurality of gate sections to pivot between open and closed positions after passing thereby.
Corresponding 0 and 1 binary values are assigned to closed and open ones of the plurality of gate sections, respectively, so that a number of marbles that have been introduced to the game can be determined by adding the corresponding 0 and 1 binary values. The plurality of electrical contacts are caused to engage each other preferably when the plurality of gate sections are at closed positions and thereby cause the plurality of LEDs to illuminate, respectively. The plurality of gate sections each include a top surface that preferably becomes substantially aligned with a corresponding one of the plurality of elongate members when the plurality of gate sections are moved to a closed position so that the plurality of balls can pass thereover, respectively.